I don't know if you love me
by LadyMelieka
Summary: The sequel to 'what the hell are these dreams about'rnJoe forgets their anniversary, and after a while things go downhill from there. How will Jet react to this? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

'**I don't know you love me' **

**This is the sequel to 'What the hell are these dreams about?' I'm planning to put a little more depth into this one, more plot, more detail, stuff like that.**

**is dedicated to Kaleidoscope-Eyes-O-Peppaland, because they are the person who asked for it.(Luv ya Keits!) I would like to add one thing, that I hoped was obvious in the first fic. Joe is the sub, and his character reflects that. I honestly don't know whether he is sensitive and a little over emotional in the series, but he is in this fic. **

**Still don't own Cyborg 009, or else the above wouldn't be said.**

It had been a year since Jet and Joe had realised they loved each other. A whole year. Twelve months of blissful togetherness. What they didn't know was; this was all about to change.

"Jet! Where are you?!" Joe hated coming home to an empty house. He always had, and probably always would. Unfortunately for him, the house he and Jet had bought together was empty increasingly more often these days. Joe sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He needed coffee. (AN: I don't know why, hate the stuff myself...)

Mug in hand, he sat down. There on the table, was a note. "Joe. I've gone out for a bit. Something to get. Only going to be a couple of hours, so shouldn't worry.

Love Jet"

Jet had gone out to get something. That in itself was not unusual. What was surprising was that he had left a note. He never did things like that. It wasn't that he wanted Joe to worry, he just never thought of it. It made Joe somewhat suspicious.

"Joe! I'm home!" Joe stood up, and made his way into the hall. Jet stood there, absolutely drenched (When did it start raining??? Do you know? Joe doesn't, lol), holding a squirming box. WAIT! Joe stared. A _squirming box?? _

Jet put the box down, before trying to hug Joe, who pushed him off. "Jet, you're soaked!" Jet simply grinned, and hugged his lover anyway. "Don't care. I haven't seen you all day, and I don't get a hug on our anniversary just because I'm a little wet?" Joe gasped and froze in Jet's arms. "It's our anniversary...today?" he whispered, and Jet nodded slowly. "Yeah. You didn't forget, did you?"

Joe pulled away, and half turned, hiding the fact his eyes were filling with tears. "I can't believe I forgot!" He choked. "I'm so sorry, Jet!"

The taller cyborg pulled Joe into his arms again. "it's ok, Joe, it's only our first anniversary, we'll have plenty more for you to remember." In spite of his wretched feelings, Joe laughed, which was what Jet intended. He had learned a lot about his little lover, how to stay on his good side, what not to say, and how to cheer him up.

They both jumped, as there was a loud bark from the box Jet had bought in, and he gently guided Joe towards it. "Why don't you open your present, and we'll talk in the kitchen," he suggested. Joe nodded, and knelt down in front of the box, which was moving around, quite dangerously now. He lifted the flaps, and out jumped the most gorgeous puppy he had ever seen! "Oh, Jet, he's wonderful!"

"She." Joe looked up at his lover. "She? It's a girl?" Jet smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know your other dog was a boy, and, well, I thought another boy would remind you too much of him, so I got you a girl instead. But I did all the stuff with her, so you don't have to worry about her having surprise puppies, or anything."

Joe's eyes misted over again. He put the puppy down, and stood up, hugging Jet tightly. "I love you soo much!" He whispered.

**Aww, where's the love? Right here!!**


	2. Yeah, cos you deserve it

**Yeah, this is chapter two!! Woo Hoo!! Ok, the conflict may be a little while in coming, I want it to be gradual. I also want to say, that while I will occasionally have a chapter in Jet's P.O.V. this fic will mostly centre around Joe, seeing as the last one was mostly about Jet. One more thing. Details. There will be more details, including a little more in the…sex area. Savvy?**

**Also, a gap in time during a chapter will be indicated by , got it? **

**Still don't own Cyborg009, sigh**

Several weeks had passed since their anniversary, and Jet had mostly forgotten it. Joe however, found himself brooding over it every time he was alone. Like right now, for instance. "I still can't believe that I forgot our first anniversary, Spot," he said (Yes, that's right, he called his new puppy Spot) "I need to do something for Jet that will make up for it. But what?"

What Joe didn't know was that it didn't matter to Jet whether Joe did something to make up for it or not. He loved Joe no matter what. But Joe's mind was telling him other things. It was telling him Jet would leave something major.

That's when the idea hit him.

"Joe, are you home?" Jet took off his shoes as he called, shutting the door behind him. "I'm up in the bedroom, Jet!" Jet grinned to himself. The perfect time to sneak up on Joe, and request some attention. He had been feeling a little neglected lately. I'm coming up, Joe!" the response he got was more than encouraging. "Hurry up!!"

"Joe?" The tall cyborg stood at the door to his bedroom, looking at the bed he shared with his lover. His lover who was at this moment, sprawled across their bed, which had been covered in dark green silk sheets. Dark green was Jet's favourite colour, but he barely noticed it. "Joe, what…?" The smaller man smiled seductively. "Come here, Jet, you've been gone all day. I missed you."

Jet smiled, and began taking off his clothes. "I missed you too." He finished stripping, and Joe could see the truth behind his words.

"Mmm, Jet, yes, harder, oh!" Jet smirked as Joe came on their stomachs. He thrust into him again, and came himself." Joe groaned at the sensations. He didn't know if it was that way with everyone, but Jet's come was really hot, it caused the strangest feelings and reactions in him. "I love you so much, Jet."


End file.
